


Hey Sana [translation]

by Adler7000



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance, School
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adler7000/pseuds/Adler7000
Summary: تو هم درست مثل ستاره های اون بالایی سانا...هر چقدر که بخوام باهات باشم، بازم به دست اوردنت سخته
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 1





	1. "one"

پانزدهم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا.  
منم مومو. آدم بی ارزش تو.

این اولین باریه که دارم توی این دفترچه خاطرات مینویسم.

می نویسم، عشقی رو که نمی تونم کاری کنم حسش کنی.

می نویسم، عشقی رو که به نظر نمیاد حسش کنی.

مهم نیست چقدر تلاش کنم،  
و مهم نیست حتی اگه سخت تلاش کنم.

ولی هنوزم...  
این باعث نمیشه تغییری توی این حقیقت که من خیلی خیلی عاشقتم ایجاد بشه.

خیلی زیاد برای امروز...

یه روز دیگه هم قراره بگذره،  
یه روز دیگه که من عاشقتم

فردا میبینمت

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	2. "two"

شانزدهم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا. دوباره منم، مومو.  
آدم بی ارزش تو

تو امروز با من حرف زدی!  
می دونی چقدر احساس خوشحالی کردم؟!

مسلماً تو نمیکنی...شاید...شایدم می‌کنی.

تو در مورد من حرف میزدی که اگر تکالیفت رو ننویسم، از دوستات کتک می خورم.

میدونم....این خیلی شبیه صحبت کردن نیست.

اما.....من هنوزم خوشحالم که تو به من توجه کردی.  
من از خدامه که تکالیف تو رو بنویسم.

من مال تو رو انجام میدم حتی اگه نتونم مال خودم رو انجام بدم.

من برای تو هر کاری میکنم، سانا.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	3. "three"

هفدهم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا. دوباره موموئم، آدم بی ارزش تو

تو دوباره انجامش دادی!  
تو دوباره ازم خواستی تکالیفت رو بنویسم.

من خیلی خوشحالم

همچنین تو امروز منو زدی!  
چون من به چیزی که داشتی میگفتی، توجه نمیکردم.  
ببخشید، آخه تو خیلی زیبایی...

ولی من ازش لذت بردم.  
چون من دستای تو رو حس کردم؛  
دستای گرم تو رو

من خیلی خوش شانسم

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	4. "four"

هجدهم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا. منم هارایی  
یادت میاد؟!

تو اول منو هارایی صدا زدی.  
و من نمی تونستم کاری بکنم ولی لبخند می زدم،  
حتی اگه تلفظش غلط بوده.

چونکه من شاهد خنده هات بودم.  
و اون مثل آهنگی برای گوش هام بود.

خدای من خنده هات؛  
می تونم قسم بخورم دارن مدام توی سرم پخش میشن، درست مثل یک نوار شکسته.

ولی من عاشقشم

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	5. "five"

نوزدهم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا، الان صبحه.  
من دیگه هیچ وقت آدم بی ارزش تو نیستم.  
چونکه من این روزا تکالیفت رو انجام میدم.  
و تو منو می شناسی

من خیلی برای چیزی که قبلاً توی کافه تریا افتاد، متاسفم.  
من اصلاً نمی خواستم که آب رو روی یونیفرمت بریزم.

یکی تصادفی بهم زد.  
و بعد تو و دوستات منو تا سر حد مرگ کتک زدین.

بعد از اون تو منو با زخم هایی که به وضوح در تقریباً همه جای بدنم دیده می شدن، رها کردی.  
مردم بهم نگاه میکردن، بدون اینکه حتی به خودشون زحمت بدن کمکم کنن و رفتن، درست مثل کاری که تو کردی.

ولی هنوزم احساسات من نسبت به تو پابرجان.

خوشبختانه، نایون اونی و جیهیو منو دیدن و زخم هامو درمان کردن. اونا خیلی دوستای خوبین.

در واقع باید بگم دوستای خوب و مراقب

همش همین بود.

دوستت دارم

  
هیرای


	6. "six"

یست و دوم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا.  
خداروشکر تو هیچ وقت خل و چل نبودی اما....

اما چرا تو فقط.....  
به طور عجیب و ناگهانی ای گونه ام رو بوسیدی؟!

تو گفتی که فردا میای به خوابگاهم و منم قبول کردم!  
و بعد....

تو منو با کلی احساسات که باهم قاطی شده بودن، ول کردی.

من نمی تونم برای آفتابی که فردا می درخشه، صبر کنم.

تو و من.  
تنها باهم.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	7. "seven"

بیست و سوم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

ما....  
ما.....  
ما انجامش دادیم....

من حس فوق العاده ای دارم، بیشتر بخاطر اینکه با تو بوده.  
کسی که عاشقشم.

چطور امکان داره؟!  
جرئت بوده؟!  
یا خواهش؟!  
شایدم شهوت؟!

صبر کن، شهوت رو خط میزنم.   
من حتی اونقدری زیبا نیستم که باعث شم، تحریک بشی.

الان تو اینجایی.  
و روی تخت من خوابیدی.

در آغوش گرم پتو.

تو خیلی ستودنی هستی.  
دوستت دارم.

  
هیرای


	8. "eight"

بیست و چهارم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا.  
تو از اتاق من بیرون اومدی و بدنت با پتوی من پوشیده شده بود.

من اون موقع داشتم صبحانه درست می کردم.   
و وقتی تو رو دیدم، دهانم باز موند.

تو هم خیلی کیوت و در عین حال هم خیلی هات به نظر میرسیدی.  
من بخاری رو خاموش کردم تا مانع این بشم که کل خونه رو خاکستر برداره.

و به تو نگاه کردم...  
در حالی که داشتی خمیازه میکشیدی و موهات رو درست میکردی.  
بهم خیره شدی....  
اون نگاه ها......

میخواستی منو اغوا کنی؟!  
شاید؟ چون ما انجام اون کار رو تموم کردیم، بدون اینکه حتی نگران رفتن به مدرسه باشیم.

البته من توی اون لحظه، اصلأ به مدرسه توجهی نمی کردم.  
من فقط به تو توجه میکردم.  
به ما

صبر کن....  
مائی وجود نداره.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	9. "nine"

بیست و پنجم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا.  
دیروز رو یادته؟!  
امیدوارم.

تو امروز صبح اینجا رو ترک کردی و حتی یونیفرمت رو هم جا گذاشتی.  
من میخوام نگهش دارم،  
اما نمی تونم. چون تو هنوزم نیاز داری تا ازش استفاده کنی.

ولی تو می تونی لباسای منو برداری، البته اگه میخوای.

من امروز دیر به مدرسه اومدم و توسط معلممون سرزنش شدم.  
چیزایی که به همه ی بچه ها میگه...

اما برام مهم نیست.  
تنها چیزی که میتونستم، درموردش فکر کنم دیشب بود.

من هیچ وقت شبی که گذروندیم رو فراموش نمی کنم،سانا.  
شبی رو که ما با هم به اشتراک گذاشتیمش.  
حتی اگه این هیچ معنی خاصی هم نداشته باشه.

هنوزم....

دوستت دارم.

هیرای


	10. "ten"

بیست و ششم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا

تو امروز منو مجبور نکردی تکالیف مدرسه ات رو بنویسم.  
بجاش،

تو منو بوسیدی.  
روی پشت بوم.

قلبم برای یک لحظه از حرکت ایستاد.  
قلب من لرزید.

خیلی زیبا بود،  
کاری که باهام کردی زیبا بود،  
حسی که بهم دادی زیبا بود،  
داری باهام بازی میکنی؟!

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	11. "eleven"

بیست و نهم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا  
من شنیدم تو و جویی بهم زدید.  
درست روزی که تو ازم خواستی تا به خوابگاهم بیای.

من حتی نمی دونستم شما ها باهم تو رابطه اید،  
چقدر خنگم که نمی دونستم.

ازم استفاده کردی سانا؟!

برای اینکه جویی رو فراموش کنی؟!

سانا،   
من همیشه برای کمک به تو اینجا خواهم بود.  
فقط،  
خواهش میکنم ترکم نکن.

دوستت دارم.

  
هیرای


	12. "twelve"

سی ام جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا  
امروز واقعا تحقیر شدم.

حتی اگه قبلاً هم می دونستم قراره چجوری تموم شه، ولی بازم، انجامش میدادم.

الان من اینجام....  
دارم توی اتاقم گریه می کنم و   
کلماتی رو توی دفترچه خاطراتم می نویسم.

این خیلی درد داشت وقتی تو بهم گفتی من از همون دخترای لعنتی ام که جلوت تظاهر به خوشحالی میکنن.

ولی سانا....  
من کنار تو تظاهر به خوشحالی نکردم.   
من کنار تو خودم رو یک احمق جلوه دادم.

من امیدوارم تو بفهمی که من عاشقتم.  
امیدوارم عشقم رو حس کنی.

دوستت دارم.

  
هیرای


	13. "thirteen"

سی و یکم جولای سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا  
تو و جویی دوباره باهمین  
دردناکه

مردم بهم می خندن و شایعاتی رو درموردم میگن.  
پس منم سرمو پایین می اندازم.  
برای دوری از نگاه های خیره ی همه.  
توئم همین طور

من خنگم  
من دیوونم  
من یه احمقم  
من یه اسباب بازیم  
آره، من می دونم.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	14. "fourteen"

اول آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا  
مثل اینکه ما دوباره برگشتیم به همون دوران قدیمی ای که تو منو مجبور میکردی، تکالیفت رو بنویسم.

  
ولی یه چیز غیر منتظره اتفاق افتاد  
من....  
من سر تو داد کشیدم.  
" من دیگه نمیخوام اینکارو برای توی هرزه انجام بدم!"  
(مومو خواهرم 😅، خونسردیتو حفظ کن 😂)

  
تو بهم سیلی زدی( بله؟!!😳 چرا همه چی انقدر شیر تو شیر شد)،  
و منو از لابه لای جمعیتی که جلوی تالار ورودی تجمع کرده بودن بیرون کشیدی، چون الان موقع خروج بود ( همون زنگ آخر خودمونه)

  
تو دوباره منو به پشت بوم بردی.  
لحظه ای که منو اینجا بوسیدی از ذهن احمقم گذشت،   
ما اونجا ایستادیم، بدون اینکه حتی کلمه ای حرف بزنیم.  
زیر آسمان صورتی رنگی که با ابرهایی به شکل پشمک پوشیده شده بود

سرمو بالا گرفتم تا زیباییش رو ببینم  
اما فراموش نکن،  
تو خیلی زیبا تری...

قبل از اینکه بتونم دوباره ببینمت  
تو....  
تو....  
منو بغل کردی  
( می دونم خیلی دارم زر میزنم ولی وات؟!! :-| )

سانا، تو داری منو بهم میریزی.  
تو تو گوش من نجوا کردی که منو دوست داری.  
این حقیقته؟!  
پس جویی چی؟!  
اونم عروسک تو بود؟!  
سانا، تو واقعا منو دوست داری؟!

من حقیقتاً خیلی به چیزی که گفتی باور ندارم.  
ولی هنوزم، امیدوارم حقیقت رو گفته باشی.

سانا، تو داری منو آزار می دی.  
اما...  
هنوزم دوسش دارم،  
چون تو دلیلشی.

دوستت دارم

  
هیرای


	15. "fifteen"

دوم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا  
ما دوباره بالای پشت بوم حرف زدیم.

من با احساس به چشمات نگاه کردم و چیزی که توش دیدم...  
هیچی بود

تو ازم خواستی که باهات قرار بزارم.  
من جواب ندادم.  
من شوکه بودم.  
من خوشحال بودم  
من نگران بودم

تو بهم گفتی که تا دوشنبه بهم زمان میدی که جوابت رو بدم.  
منم قبول کردم.

سانای احمق،  
تو قبلش هم میدونستی، جوابم چی بود.  
مثل احمقا رفتار نکن،  
من فقط خجالتی ام.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	16. "sixteen"

پنجم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا  
من بالاخره تصمیمم رو گرفتم،  
گفتم آره.

و تو بهم گفتی که اون فقط یه شوخی بود.

سانا...  
سانا...  
سانا...  
آسیب زدن بهم رو تموم کن!

من هنوزم دوستت دارم.  
مهم نیست چند بار زمین بیوفتم،  
گرچه تو اونجا نیستی که منو بگیری.

هنوزم دوستت دارم.

هیرای


	17. "seventeen"

ششم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا  
من برای آدمی مثل تو که وارد زندگیم بشه، مدت ها صبر کردم،  
اما متاسفانه تو نیومدی.

من عاشقتم  
من هنوزم عاشقتم  
من به طرز غریبی عاشقتم  
خدایا! من چه مرگمه؟!

من برای تو بار ها و بار ها افتادم،  
اما تو هنوز قادر نیستی که منو بگیری ( منظورش دریافت عشقشه)  
ولی من هنوزم عاشقتم

خوبه که من جیهیو و نایون اونی رو دارم،  
اونا منو دلداری می دن.  
پس من خیلی ناراحت نمی مونم.  
من خیلی دوسشون دارم،

اما

سانا

فراموش نکن،

من عاشقتم

از همه بیشتر

دوستت دارم

  
هیرای


	18. "eighteen"

هفتم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا  
تو دوباره مجبورم کردی تکالیفت رو بنویسم  
منم با خوشحالی قبول کردم،  
درست مثل اینکه هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاده.

بهرحال...  
من یه دوست جدید پیدا کردم  
اون یه انتقالیه  
میوی مینا  
می شناسیش؟!

اونم مثل تو ژاپنیه،  
ولی هنوز نمی تونه کره ای حرف بزنه.

پس معلمم ازم خواست کمکش کنم  
ما خیلی سریع پیش میریم  
اون کیوته  
و زیباست  
اون باعث میشه بخندم  
اون باعث لبخندم میشه.  
سانا...

تو کی قراره باعث این بشی؟!  
اصلا قرار هست باعثش بشی؟!  
شانسی دارم؟!  
شانسش رو پیدا خواهم کرد؟!  
نه،  
میدونم.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	19. "nineteen"

هشتم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

  
سلام سانا  
من و مینا خیلی سریع پیش میریم (اینجا منظورش دوست شدنه)  
اون خیلی بامزست

من بعضی از کلمات ابتدایی کره ای رو بهش یاد دادم.  
اون خیلی‌ سریع یاد گرفت.

تو چی، سانا؟!  
کی قراره یاد بگیری که چطور دوستم داشته باشی؟!  
امیدوارم که متوجه شی،  
من از اعماق قلبم عاشقتم.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	20. "twenty"

نهم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا.  
من نگاه خیره ات رو روی خودم دیدم،  
وقتی که من با مینا بودم.

تو حسودی میکردی؟!  
آیش، چرا من اصلا دارم به این چیزا فکر میکنم؟!  
ولی چرا؟!  
من که کارای مدرسه ات رو انجام دادم،  
من هیچ کاری انجام ندادم که باعث عصبانیتت بشم.

با این حال...  
تو بازم کیوتی وقتی که عصبانی میشی.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	21. "twenty one"

دوازدهم آگوست سال ۲۰۱۹

سلام سانا  
امروز چته؟!  
تو دوستام رو از روی میز توی کافه تریا بلند کردی  
و به ژاپنی حرف زدی.

" それは今女の子と一緒に遊ぶことはありません"  
".دیگه هیچ وقت با او دختره نرو"

تو گفتی درحالی که چشمات در حال شعله ور شدن بود (عصبانی بودی)

"誰ですか？"  
"!کی؟"

"あなたは誰を知っている、あなたは愚かに行動しないでください。もちろん、ミナの女の子！"   
".خودت میدونی کی، مثل احمقا رفتار نکن. معلومه که منظورم اون دختره، مینائه"

و بعدش تو با سر و صدا از کافه تریا بیرون رفتی،  
دوستام برگشتن و سِیلی از سوالاتشون رو به سمتم روونه کردن.

مینا ساکت نشست.  
اون حتماً مکالمات ما رو شنیده.

من متاسفم سانا ولی  
من نمی تونم به اون بی محلی کنم.  
اون دوستمه.

دوستت دارم

هیرای


	22. "twenty two" (narrative)

تو منو بعد از مدرسه داخل ماشینت کشیدی.

"私は何を教えていたのですか？"   
(چی بهت گفته بودم؟)

تو گفتی.  
خیلی جدی بودی اما حتی در همون حین کمی پوزخند زدم.

"あなたは日本語で話していますが、私たちは"   
( تو داری به ژاپنی صحبت میکنی، حتی الان که تنهاییم)

تو سرخ شدی.  
اما چشمات همچنان هم در حال شعله ور شدن بودن.

" あなたはかわいいです"   
(تو کیوتی)

پیش خودم خندیدم.  
نمی دونم این همه اعتماد به نفسم، یهویی از کجا اومد.  
تو حتی بیشتر هم عصبانی شدی.

"من اینجا نیستم که باهات لاس بزنم."

تو چشمات رو چرخوندی.  
این خیلی کیوت بود.

"可愛い"   
( کیوت)

"تمومش کن اعصاب خورد کن! "  
(انقدر کرد که اینجوری شد 😁)

"خیلی خب، خیلی خب، تموم میکنم. چی بود که میخواستی بهم بگی؟!"

کمی توی دلم خندیدم.

"بهت گفتم از مینا فاصله بگیری"

من اخم کردم.

"تو میدونی که نمی تونم اینکارو بکنم، سانا"  
"چرا میگی اینکارو بکنم؟! اون آدم بدیه یا چی؟!"

اضافه کردم.  
تو اه کشیدی.

"فقط ازش فاصله بگیر..."

سانا؟!  
این تو بودی؟!  
تو خیلی لطیف و آروم شدی.

"خوابگاهت کجاست دوباره؟! یادم نمیاد. می رسونمت."

صبر کن؟!  
این یه رویاست؟!  
اگه فقط یه خوابه، بیدارم نکن.

من آدرسمو گفتم و تو ماشین رو روشن کردی،  
قلب منم شروع به لرزیدن کرد.  
قلب من خیلی داره می لرزه،  
من ممکنه بمیرم، سانا.  
ماشین خیلی ساکت بود و هیچ موسیقی هم نبود.  
البته همچنان هیچ کدوم از ما خیال نداشتیم موسیقی ای رو پخش کنیم.  
چونکه من داشتم از حضور تو لذت می بردم، تو چطور؟!  
امیدوارم تو هم همین احساس رو داشته باشی.

سواری خیلی زود تموم شد، درست وقتی که به خوابگاهم رسیدیم.  
بیچاره من.  
قبل از اینکه از ماشین پیاده بشم، برگشتم تا بهت نگاه کنم.

"ممنونم بابت سواری...진고؟!"  
( دوستم)

"قابلت رو نداشت، در ضمن من هنوزم دوست تو نیستم."

من لبخند زدم.  
من کاملاً فراموش کرده بودم که تو میناتوزاکی سانائی؛  
دختر پر طرفدار مدرسه.

و من هیرای موموئم؛  
یه دختر مدرسه ایه ساده و معمولی.

"خداحافظ سانا، بازم ممنون."

من گفتم،  
همونطور که داشتم دستام رو قبل از پیاده شدن از ماشینت، تکون میدادم.  
من خیلی احساس خوشحالی میکردم، سانا.  
چون تو باعث شدی که این حس رو داشته باشم.


	23. "twenty three" (narrative)

"مومو اونی، کره ای من بهتر شده؟!"  
پنگوئن پرسید

"البته! تو سریع یاد میگیری. من اعتراضی ندارم. تو داری خیلی عالی عمل می کنی"  
من گفتم در حالی که یه لبخند عمیق بهش زدم

"خیلی خوب شد که تو یاد گرفتی وگرنه ما نمی تونستیم باهات حرف بزنیم"  
بانی گفت

"آره، حتی چه یونگ هم هنوز نتونسته مخت رو بزنه"  
جیهیو گفت و باعث شد همه ی ماها سرمون رو به نشونه ی موافقت تکون بدیم. البته به غیر از پنگوئن کوچولو که فقط سرخ شد.

یه بار دیگه مثل دیروز،  
یه سنجاب سمت میز ما اومد.

"دنبالم بیا"  
سانا گفت در حالی که بازوی من رو گرفته بود و منو به سمتی می کشید. طرف سالن البته.  
چونکه اونجا الان شلوغ نبود.

"بهت گفتم که ازش فاصله بگیر!"

"سانا تو می دونی که من نمی تونم و نمی کنم."

"انقدر برات سخته که ردش کنی؟!"  
تو داد زدی که باعث شدی زانوهام بلرزن

"اون دوستمه سانا...نمی تونم اینکا..."

"شاید بخاطر اینه که عاشقشی؟! اینجوریه؟! تو دوستش داری و همین باعث میشه که نتونی ولش کنی."

و توی اون لحظه من احساس کردم که خشمم در حال فوران کردنه

"چرا این انقدر برای توی لعنتی سخته که بفهمی؟! اون دوستمه. نمی فهمی؟!"  
من سرت داد زدم، برای بار دوم.  
تو داشتی عقب می رفتی و من نمی تونستم هیچ کلمه ای رو به زبون بیارم.

"و برای تو مهمه اگه دوستش داشته باشم"

"تو دوستش داری، رقت انگیز"  
تو گفتی در حالی که قسمت آخر رو زمزمه می کردی قبل از اینکه ترکم کنی.   
داری باهام چیکار می کنی ، سانا؟!  
من نمی فهممت.


	24. "twenty four" (narrative)

روز بعدش،  
مینا به مدرسه نیومد که این خیلی عجیب بود.

ما تلاش کردیم بهش زنگ بزنیم اما اون جواب نداد.  
ما نگران شدیم، شاید اون مریض شده.  
و کسی نیست که ازش مراقبت کنه.

افکارم کاملاً تخریب شدن وقتی که یه شخص مشخصی دستش رو کنارم تکان داد.  
سانا...

"هی، کارام رو انجام بده"

اون گفت و کل کاغذ هاشو توی بغلم پرتاب کرد.  
من توی باغ بودم و تو هنوزم می تونستی پیدام کنی.

"البته، تو قبلاً دادیشون پس می تونی بری."

"واو، خانم هیرای هیجان زده نیست که منو می بینه. چیزی شده؟!"

"تمومش کن این نمایشی رو که انگار اهمیت می دی."

من خیلی سرد گفتم.  
من فقط خیلی تو مودش نبودم،  
چون هنوزم داشتم درمورد مینا فکر می کردم.

"انقدر خشن رفتار نکن"

من بهش خیره شدم که باعث شد پوزخند بزنه.  
من نمی دونم، چه حسی نسبت به سانا داشتم،  
اما اون یه جورایی داره محو میشه...  
و نمی دونم چرا.  
ولی فکر می کنم اینجوری بهتره.

"شده که بهم اهمیت بدی؟! فقط مثل روز های قدیم؟!"

اون گفت.  
طوری که انگار داشت دستم می انداخت.

"آره، حالا برو."

"چرا... من فکر می کردم دختر رویاهاتم؟!"

اون تا حدودی به چالش کشیدتم.

"آره، میدونم. اما"  
"تو درست مثل رویا های دیگه ای هستی که داشتم،  
رویایی که هیچ وقت تبدیل به واقعیت نمیشه."

من اضافه کردم،  
قبل از اینکه برم.  
تمام کاغذ هارو حمل می کردم.  
من خیلی احساس بهتری دارم، وقتی از پیشش رفتم.  
اما هنوزم همه جوره یک چیزی در موردش هست.  
می دونم که تمام احساساتم قاطی شدن.  
نمی دونم چرا یهویی کنارش سرد رفتار کردم.  
نمی دونم چرا دارم طوری رفتار می کنم که انگار هیچ وقت عاشقش نبودم.


	25. "twenty five" (narrative)

مینا امروز به مدرسه اومد،  
اما...  
اون کبودی های زیادی روی بدنش داشت که باعث شد همه به شدت نگرانش بشیم.

"کی اینکارو باهات کرده؟!"

من پرسیدم،  
با عصبانیت زیاد.

"من، نم نمی تونم"

مینا شروع کرد به اشک ریختن،  
ما بغلش کردیم.

"لطفاً بهمون بگو مینا. ما مجبورش می کنیم تقاص کاری که کرده رو بده"

جیهیو گفت

"من فقط نمی تونم..."

'همینه'  
من هیچ وقت نمی تونستم بگیرمش.  
مینا رو از بغلم بیرون آوردم و به سمت یه جای ساکت کشیدمش،  
و اول مجبورش کردم حرف بزنه.

"حالا بگو، اون کیه؟!"

"مومو اونی... لطفاً اینو به کسی نگو، باشه؟!"

من فقط سرم رو تکون دادم.

"اون....سانا اونیه...."

با شنیدن اون اسم، حس کردم دنیا روی سرم خراب شد.  
ایستادم.  
مینا تلاش می کرد متوقفم کنه  
اما من نمی تونستم.  
باید سانا رو پیدا کنم.  
متاسفانه،  
اون هنوز سر کلاس بود که باعث شد بیشتر عصبانی بشم.  
'تو خوش شانسی میناتوزاکی،  
می ترسم شانست به همین زودی ها از بین بره.'  
منتظر شدم تا کلاس تموم بشه.

من حتی به حرف های معلمی گوش نمی کردم که داشت یه سری چیزای مزخرف رو درس میداد.  
من فقط آماده بودم که بزنم توی صورتش.  
'اوه سانا، تو هنوز نمی دونی با کی در افتادی.'  
بعد از کلاس،  
من به طور حتم جلوی ماشین ایستادم و منتظرش شدم.  
و اون بالاخره اومد.  
و منو ۱۰۰ برابر عصبی تر کرد.  
اون با چشم های بی گناهش بهم نگاه کرد.  
انگار که هیچ کاری انجام نداده.

"مومو اونی، چرا اینجایی؟!  
می خوای برسونمت خونه؟!"

"تظاهر به مهربون بودن رو تمومش کن، 암 개"  
( هرزه)

"تو چی منو صدا زدی؟!"

"مثل بی گناها رفتار نکن!‌  
من می دونم چه بلایی سر مینا آوردی!"

سانا پوزخند زد

"پس اون دختره بهت گفت، بزدل"

هیچ وقتی رو تلف نکردم.  
مستقیم یقه ی یونیفرمش رو کشیدم و گلوش رو گرفتم

"دیگه هیچ وقت اینکارو نکن! فهمیدی؟!"

و محکم تر گلوش رو چنگ زدم.  
اون داشت نفس کم می آورد اما همچنان می تونست سرش رو تکان بده  
بعد از اینکه تایید کرد،  
گذاشتم بره.  
می ترسیدم که اگه نکنم، بکشمش.  
اون داشت تند تند نفس می کشید و نفس نفس می زد.

" あなたとファックする"  
(لعنت بهت)

(Fuck you)  
( بابت بی ادبیم صمیمانه عذر می خواهم)

من گفتم،  
قبل از اینکه ترکش کنم.  
اما ناگهان دستانی رو دور خودم احساس کردم که باعث ایستادنم شد.  
من برگشتم تا سانا رو ببینم.  
مگه چه کس دیگه ای ممکن بود باشه.

"چی می خوای؟!"

من خیلی آزرده پرسیدم.  
خیلی داشت دیر میشد.  
باید می رفتم خونه.  
ولی اون الان منو اینجا نگه داشته و داره وقت با ارزشم رو تلف می کنه.

"私はあなたを愛している"

(دوستت دارم)

"おかげ" 

(ممنون) 

و دستاش رو از کمرم کشیدم ولی اون مقاومت کرد و دوباره نگهم داشت.

"私は本当にあなたが好きです" 

(من واقعاً عاشقتم)

"ああ本当にうれしい？" 

(جدا؟! واو)

من با طعنه گفتم

"あなたは私の愛を感じないでください？"

(عشقم رو حس نمی کنی؟!)

من خیلی بی احساس بهش نگاه کردم

"私はしない," 

(حس نمی کنم)

برای یک ثانیه حرفی نزدم

"あなたは私がゴミで風の気持ちを作った。今、あなたは私を迎えようとしていますか？何にして？？もう一度投げる？" 

(تو باعث شدی حس کنم که یه آشغالم.  
الان تو داری تلاش میکنی که برم گردونی؟!  
برای چی؟! برای اینکه دوباره پرتم کنی؟!)

"مومو-"

"私はあなたの湿したトリックを再び南に落ちていない。"

(من دوباره توی چاله ی لعنتی تو نمی افتم میناتوزاکی)

"من واقعاً عاشقتم مومو. برای همین بود که می خواستم از مینا دور بمونی، من واقعا حسودیم میشد"

اون با چشم های اشکیش گفت و باعث شد نرم شم.  
اون خیلی آسیب پذیر به نظر می اومد.  
و قلب من یه ضربان رو جا انداخت وقتی که اون روی اون رو دیدم.  
هیچ وقت نمی دونستم میناتوزاکی سانا هم می تونه گریه کنه.

"ください..."   
(لطفاً...)

بدون لحاظه ای مکث بغلش کرد و اون هم بغلم کرد.  
"私はあなたをとても愛しています。私はそれが始まったときには分かりません。私が知っていることはすべてあなたが愛していることです。あなたは私をあまりにも愛するのですか？" 

(من خیلی دوستت دارم. نمی دونم از کی شروع شد، تمام چیزی که می دونم اینه که دوستت دارم. و توهم منو دوست داری، مگه نه؟!)

اون بین هق هق هاش گفت

"私はまだあなたを愛していますが、それは正しい選択肢であればわからない" 

(می دونم که تو هنوزم دوستم داری، مومو...)

"من هنوزم دوستت دارم. اما مطمئن نیستم که این انتخاب درستی باشه"

اون بهم نگاه کرد  
چشماش به همراه ماه درخشان و ستاره ها در آسمون شب جرقه می زدن.

'何が女神'   
(عجب الهه ای)

'توهم درست مثل اون ستاره های اون بالایی، سانا.  
هر چقدر هم که بخوام باهات باشم،  
بازم به دست آوردنت سخته.'

**エンド**

_**پایان** _


End file.
